


My Armor Can't Defend Everyone's Hope

by azzy202



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Knight, Spoilers, Super High School Level Knight, True to the game, Ultimate Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy202/pseuds/azzy202
Summary: I shine. Quite literally, I do. I am [Name] [Last Name], also known at the Ultimate Knight. My time here in Novoselic is coming to a close, I just know it. I've trained for years, however... I've never even had to use my power. I've never had to use my training. Novoselic is such a small peaceful place, the only thing I have to guard is Princess Nevermind's feelings by eating chocolate and watching Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito with her.It's boring.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Sonia Nevermind & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this will contain spoilers, so don't read this unless you've finished playing/watching Super DanganRonpa 2 : Goodbye Despair!
> 
> Also, yes, you will be somewhat similar to Peko. Your job is to protect Sonia, but you are not secretive about it.

Novoselic is my home.

At least… it is now. I used to live somewhere else, but after I got separated from my parents and they left me, I was stuck. I still remember another life. The life I lived back home. But that's all in the past. I'm with the Princess now. 

I am her knight now. 

People might think that, as the Ultimate Knight, I may get into many scuffles and I truly have to train to protect the Princess. Well.. people couldn't be more sorely mistaken. I don't get to perform any knightly duties. There's no threats anywhere, everything is always fine. It's always the same. It's so annoying. 

But… even so, I still fight. I still train. It's my destiny to be her knight, I have to be ready for everything. I need to be. 

She's my best friend, most of the time I consider her my only friend. The people operating the barracks find me annoying. Other guards think I act too high and mighty. They aren't wrong. I do act like I'm better than them, because I am. I was chosen to guard the Princess, the woman who will soon be Queen, it must be for a reason. 

"[Name]? [Name]!" I snapped out of my trance and looked over my shoulder to see the Princess standing there. Her hands were clasped together below her stomach. She was in her favorite golden colored dress, and her signature white crown. The door to her study was open, and she looked slightly concerned. Or angry, sometimes I cannot tell with her. 

My eyes widened and I immediately turned around, getting down on one knee and bowing. I put one hand over my heart, metal clanking, and closed my eyes. "Apologies, my Princess. I'm afraid I was off in my own world." I said, opening my eyes and looking up at her. 

"It is quite alright! But please do come in, it is almost time for Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito!" The Princess' eyes lit up as she ushered me in. I sighed a little bit.

In truth, I hated Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito. It's not my favorite at all. But she rushed me to the couch and turned on the TV.

I spaced out like always during this show. I wanted to be more. I wanted a situation where I actually had to protect her. Someone. I felt empty. 

Halfway through the show, I heard a knock at the door. The Princess was completely captivated by the show, repeating Sun Witch ♪ Esper Ito's catchphrases and everything. I sighed with a smile and went to answer the door to the study. I straightened up, and jerked the door open. I made my expression as hard and unfeeling as possible and stared at the man in front of me. 

"State your purpose." I said coldly. It drew the Princess' attention to me and the man at the door. The man bowed his head and handed me two letters before walking away. I was a bit confused, but I accepted them anyway. Closing the door, I handed the letters to the Princess and she paused the TV. Her eyes lit up a bit and she looked at me. "[Name]! Come look! These letters are from Japan!" She sounded so excited, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I walked over, standing slightly behind her.

She was right. These were from Japan. They were… from Hope's Peak Academy. But why were there two?

 _Maybe they sent a backup letter. They aren't very familiar with Novoselic, after all. Maybe they thought one wouldn't get through._ I thought. _Or maybe..._

The first letter was, of course, addressed to the Princess. When she flipped to the next letter, she gasped and looked up at me. 

"[Name]! There's one for you!"

\--------

This was my dream. This IS my dream! I can't even believe that I'm on the plane. I'm on my way to this amazing campus, guarding the Princess. I'll get to fight. I'll have opportunities to do what I am meant to do. I can-

"[Name]! Look here, I've been researching serial killers from Japan! I found this really interesting one, their name is Genocider Syo!"

I chuckled a little as I looked over at the Princess. "Still reading those files, Princess?" She smiled with a big nod. She flexed her arm and put her hand on top of her bicep. She then winked with a big grin. 

"Of course! I must read up on Japanese wonders, especially the scary ones! I am certain my classmates will 'dig this' just as much as I do!" She said.

I laughed a little at the language she decided to use. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Soon, my new life at Hope's Peak Academy will begin. 

Everyone will see why **I** am the Ultimate Knight. 

Everyone will know that **I** am worthy. 


	2. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a classroom, with only one familiar person.

The plane… I thought I was supposed to be on a plane. No, no, not the plane. I had already gotten off the plane. We were supposed to be at Hope’s Peak.

_ Why is it dark? _

_ I hate the dark. _

_ I'm not scared, I just hate it.  _

_ I hate the dark with every fiber of my being. _

But there's a door. And the Princess is nowhere to be found. I began to panic, since she wasn't anywhere. She was just gone.

"Princess? Princess Sonia?!" I yelled out. I unsheathed the sword on my back and grabbed the shield. "Where did you go?! Princess Sonia!!" I yelled out again. I ran towards the door and jerked it open. 

"-u bother to think about it."

The person talking turned his head to me. Actually, everyone did. It didn’t help that I looked so hostile, with a sword and shield at hand. I glanced around the room until my eyes landed on her. She was closer to the door than I expected, but she was there. I felt so relieved. I sheathed my sword and put my shield away. I ran up to her and got down on one knee. I bowed my head as well.

“Princess! Thank God I found you, I was so worried.” I finally said, raising my head to look up at her. Though, she didn’t seem all that happy.

“[Name], please rise. You need not worry about me right now.” The Princess commanded. I nodded and got onto my feet, standing near Sonia and directing my eyes to the guy that was talking before.

He was a large man, with a light colored suit and dusty blonde hair. He had his arms crossed, and he was looking away from me now. I narrowed my eyes, his attitude wasn’t my favorite.

“Now then.. That should be everyone, this time. Let us move on.” The fat man adjusted his glasses and turned to face most of us. This girl dressed in a school girl uniform and two cones of hair on her head looked like she was holding back a laugh. My eyes continued to scan the room, until they landed on one tall boy.

He was… tall. He was tall with white hair, yet not completely white. It had pink undertones. His jacket was a nasty green color, and his white shirt had an interesting design. His eyes were a dusty green. I felt very intrigued by him. He glanced at me and smiled with a little wave. I didn’t smile back, but I did nod back a hello.

“Excuse me, are you even listening?” The fat man said to me, glaring down at me. I rolled my eyes and stared at him. He finally got back to talking after a stare off between us. 

This felt useless.

“Is there anyone who actually remembers how they came to this classroom?”

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Except for our heads, no one moved a muscle. No one.

“I see… so before you realized it, you were in this classroom… then everyone here is in the same predicament. No matter how you look at it, it’s unnatural. Even you stupid-looking ones would agree, right?” He glanced around the room.

The redhead in the room began to talk next. “I-It sure is strange. Nobody actually remembers how they came here..” She then realized what he said and her expressions soured. “Hey! What do you mean, ‘stupid looking’?!” 

They continued to discuss this topic, I was only half paying attention. Some buff dude with a giant chain was saying this whole thing wasn’t a big deal, and that we should focus on why we couldn’t leave. Everyone found this as a new revelation. In truth, so did I, but I didn’t want to say anything. Though, he crossed the line when he started talking about… well… shit.

“Or perhaps… Doesn’t it make more sense to think that this is the entrance exam?”

I turned my head to look at him. It was that tall boy, again. 

“The entrance exam? To Hope’s Peak Academy? I didn’t think there was an entrance exam.” I finally said, my eyes slightly narrowed at him.

“She is right. According to Hope’s Peak Academy, no such entrance exam exists. The Princess told them. It was relieving to have her say something to back me up, after all, I did get all my information on the Academy from her.

“They may say that publicly, but it’s possible that this is actually a special entrance exam.” He said again, but then it happened.

We heard a voice. “Ah, you’re wrong. This is not an entrance exam.”

“What was that just now?” The fat man looked around. 

A boy with a baby face and a striped suit glared at him. “Hey fatass… why’d you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?” He accused.

“I won’t dispute your blunt remark about my weight. But that voice you just heard was not mine…” The fat man assured us.

“Huh? Then whose was it?” I turned my head to see a girl with her boobs basically hanging out her white button up. She.. looked stupid. No wonder the fat man made that remark before.

“Um, it’s actually mine!”

“Who's there?! Where are you!?” The buff man yelled.

“It sounds like it came from behind the teacher’s desk…” There was a girl sitting at a desk, alone. She’s the one who spoke. She had a little pin in her hair, some video game sprite on it.

“All right! I see everyone has arrived! Let’s begin!”

From behind the desk, a weird looking rabbit jumped up. She had a magical staff, a ruffly skirt, a bow and two angel like wings. She landed on the teacher’s desk and spun the stick, causing hearts to spew out. It was sickeningly sweet, but.. for some reason I didn’t really mind. 

“What… is that?” The Princess thought aloud.

“It looks like a stuffed animal.” I said, observing the strange creature.

“That's right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal! Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami… AKA Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all!” The rabbit, Usami, said with a big smile on her face. It barely eased my tension. I looked down at the ground and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Before I knew it, I rose my head and Usami waved her wand. The classroom walls fell down. We were on a beach…

It's… beautiful.


	3. 0.2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to start meeting everyone. Properly, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY! They are all speaking Japanese. I don't know if that subject will ever come up, but they are speaking Japanese. I write this in English, because I am American, but yeah. Enjoy!

It was time that we introduced ourselves to the others on the island. Something about Hope Fragments and other crap... It didn't exactly strike my interest.

However... the Princess seemed rather excited, and told me to go off and meet some people on my own. She was thirsty for adventure, I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to experience new things. I couldn't blame her if I tried. Since I must follow the orders she gives me, I went off to go meet some people.

The first two I encountered were that tall boy from before, with the off-white hair. He was standing over another guy, he had an ahoge and a green tie over his white button up shirt. He seemed pretty out of it.

As I got closer, the clanking of my armor got the tall boy's attention. He looked up, and a little smile grew on his face. He stood up straight and nodded his hello to me.

But this time I waved.

His grin grew a little bit wider. This time he spoke.

"Hey. I'm Nagito Komaeda. It's nice to meet you." He tilted his head over with that same grin. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Hello. I am [Name] [Last Name] of Novoselic. The Ultimate Knight... if you couldn't already tell." I made an attempt at cracking a small joke. He nodded slightly. Underneath us, the ahoge boy groaned a little, and Nagito bent down over him again.

Apparently, his name was Hajime Hinata, who doesn't remember his talent. I found that somewhat lame. Nagito also told us his talent, luck. He told us about the lottery, and how he is a pessimistic person.

When they were finished talking amongst themselves, they turned their heads to me. I just looked back at them, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?"

"What about you?" Hajime asked, he was obviously a bit curious about me. I sighed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, unfolding my arms to seem more... open. I'll be here for a while, I might as well make some new friends.

"To be honest, I don't even know your name." Hajime laughed a bit nervously. My eyes widened a little. He's right, he was sort of out of it for my introduction to Nagito.

"Ah, yes. My name is [Name] [Last Name]... I'm sure you already know what my Ultimate is." I forced a smile. Apparently, it didn't look real at all. I know because Hajime looked a little worried. Nagito simply looked away, supposedly observing something else.

I let out a huge sigh. "Sorry. I'm not the best at this... forming relationship stuff. People in Novoselic either didn't like me, or my opinion didn't really matter to them." I said, bowing my head slightly. That's a thing people do in Japanese culture, right?

Hajime just gave an awkward smile and said that it was okay. Suddenly, our e-Handbooks made two noises. Right, hope fragments. However, Hajime freaked out a little and we reexplained the situation to him. Well... Nagito did most of the talking.

"You two don't know anything about the other yet, right? I think it's best if you guys at least introduce yourselves to them." Nagito pointed out. Hajime was about to protest, but I wasn't in the mood for a match of back and forth.

"Right then. Let's go. It's a good chance to explore the island as well." I said before he could even get a word out his mouth. Hajime still seemed reluctant, but I shot him a hostile glance and he stopped that quickly after.

We began to walk off the sandy beach and as we moved along, Nagito told us about the virtual map in the Student e-Handbook. Also... that he researched us on some forum. He didn't see Hajime's name.

This was giving me bad vibes.

**_A/N! The rest of this chapter, and any chapters including 0.2 will be meeting the others on the island. I will separate each with a line of squigglies. If you don't like a character, just skip past it. Or, just skip this all together._ **

~~~~~

As we walked along, we came across an airport. Inside, there were two new people. One guy with pink hair and a black beanie, and the other with a long purple scarf and a black trenchcoat.

I saw the gears turning in Hajime's head as he processed the setting. His eyes landed on the planes in the back. "Airplanes?"

"Well, duh. This is an airport." I said. I meant for it to be in a joking way, but my voice didn't like that option.

"Couldn't we just use those to escape the island?" Hajime looked over at Nagito. That's when Pinkie spoke.

"Nah, that's impossible." Pinkie looked off to the planes in the distance. "If they were broken, I could fix 'em, but it looks like these planes are just for show." He let out a big sigh as he said, "The engines have been completely removed. Nothing I can do about that."

I watched the gears in Hajime's head spin further and further, but they were slowing down. He's right, none of this made any sense. Why would they be there if they were just for show?

"Oh yeah, that reminds me... we haven't been introduced yet, right? Name's Kazuichi Soda! Nice to meet ya." He grinned. In all honesty, he looked evil, with his sharp teeth and wicked eyeliner.

Damn. That eyeliner. I let my eyes wander around the building, and I only began to pay attention again when Kazuichi brought out his e-Handbook. "It looks like we're being kept safe..." His eyes drifted to me and he hesitated. "...so unless someone gets a little sword-happy, why wouldn't this be like any other school trip?"

My eyes narrowed in his direction. He just seemed to get more and more nervous. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Soda." I hissed, walking away. I spotted Scarf Man, and walked closer. When he noticed me, he put his hands up defensively.

"Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer." He threatened. My reaction was simply to grab my shield and take another step closer. Carefully, of course. His talent looks evil, like a sorcerer or an evil leader of some sort.

"Hmph! I said stay back! Oh, very well... I shall accept that blind courage of yours." Scarf Man then chuckled and looked at me with a truckload of confidence. "In honor of your courage, I shall reveal to you my name. May you never forget it for as long as you live! You may call me, Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!"

Well, that's interesting.

"Now then, it is my turn to ask questions. Whose master are you?" Gundham adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth. I didn't understand the question right away. "Which tribe did you make your pact with? Answer me!"

My face twisted in confusion. I finally realized what he meant. "Are you asking if I've ever had a pet?" Gundham's stern face got a bit bothered and he gave a small nod. "Nope. Never owned a pet." I told him.

He seemed shocked, and a bit insulted. "You belong to no sector?! Hah! Your Magic Essence is non-existent! A trashy mortal such as yourself should not dare even speak to someone as grand as I! After all, I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice!" He gained a threatening stance as he spoke, causing me to ready my shield and reach for my sword. But... some sort of animal began to crawl out of his scarf.

"Hamsters?" I tilted my head, not letting my stance falter. He just put a confident smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. "Taming evil by using myself as a bed... Truly, this is the secret art of the Tanaka Empire!"

"It sounds like something you'd see on a nature show. I guess he totally fits the bill of the Ultimate Breeder." Nagito said, walking up next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder to ease my tension. I slowly dropped my stance and sheathed my sword.

I finally understood what was going on and nodded. I didn't have any further questions, so I just gave a small bow and began to walk away. Gundham started going on and on about how soon, more people would be bowing down to him just like that.

Dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Hajime is a bit out of character, or if anyone is really out of character. I'm really only good at writing for certain characters, but I wanted to feature everyone because even if someone is a horrible trashy person, their character is still good to me!


End file.
